


romantic by association

by Saraste



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, M/M, POV John Watson, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sherlock gives John chocolates on Valentine's Day.





	romantic by association

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge day 14. Valentine's Day.
> 
> My second johnlock fic ever. Unbeta'd.

On February 14th a box of hand-crafted and individually wrapped chocolates is presented to one John Watson. The chocolates themselves on Valentine’s Day are not a conundrum themselves, but that the fact of Sherlock Holmes himself offering them is a surprise, because he, as far as John knows, doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body, even when he is, actually, capable of caring, even deeply, as John well knows.

‘What is this?’ John feels obliged to ask.

Sherlock evades eye-contact, stands a few feet from John’s chair by the mantle and tries to appear aloof. ‘Well, they seem appropriate for the occasion.’

Even while his fingers are itching to try the chocolates John carefully sets them and then his book down, and gets up, the better to corner his elusive consulting detective. ‘Sherlock, you don’t have a romantic bone in your body.’

‘ _ You _ do.’

John smiles, as he does every time Sherlock does these little acts of kindness which are so far outside his comfort-zone. He decides to be bold, it  _ is _ Valentine’s Day, after all, and Sherlock gave him expensive hand-crafted chocolates. ‘Then maybe you should kiss me as well, don’t you think? In the spirit of the holiday, you know.’

Sherlock’s eyes flash at him, but then they stray to John’s lips and John’s body, now cornering Sherlock’s rather intimately, finds out that Sherlock is everything but not interested, the way he presses against John.

John’s lips meet his half-way and it’s eager and all Sherlock in its thoroughness, and John is ready to melt. ‘Upstairs,’ he says when he gets the chance. ‘Take the chocolates.’

Sherlock grins.

*

It’s one of the best Valentine’s John has had in his life.


End file.
